Aerial routing configurations are commonly used to distribute fiber optic cables to various locations within a fiber optic network. In a typical aerial routing configuration, fiber optic cables are lashed to metal strands (e.g., metal wires or cables) that are routed aerially from power pole to power pole. At various locations throughout the fiber optic network, it is desirable to access optical fibers of the fiber optic cables (e.g., for splicing to drop cables). At typical access locations, cable jackets of the fiber optic cables are cut and/or removed to provide access to the optical fibers. The access locations are typically housed within sealed, re-enterable protective enclosures that frequently contain fiber optic components such as splice trays. In a typical application, a fiber optic cable is routed through a fiber optic enclosure and within the fiber optic enclosure one or more of the optical fibers is accessed for splicing to a drop cable. It is frequently desirable to aerially mount the fiber optic enclosures. There exists a need to provide enhanced configurations for aerially mounting fiber optic enclosures.